


The Surprise Secret Mission

by weegie8



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Kid Fic, M/M, force sensitive dameron family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weegie8/pseuds/weegie8
Summary: A small moment in the lives of General Dameron, General Dameron, and their three children.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	The Surprise Secret Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imaythrowuponya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaythrowuponya/gifts).



> A little something written for a friend who's always listening to my fandom ramblings. Happy Birthday babe <3

Finn stills, feeling the calming presence of his husband coming home. A reassuring thing of course, just not when you were helping your children plan their special present for their papa’s birthday. He knew the moment they sensed Poe as well, Shara and Alder looking to him in wide-eyed panic.

“Run,” Finn urges, just as Poe calls out with an ‘I’m home!’

Alder helps his sister scoop up their supply of present wrapping materials as she starts stuffing pieces of Poe’s present into the pockets over her overalls. They scramble for the door, heading out of the room just as Poe enters it, baby Ami cradled in his arms. He carefully holds her aloft as his children rush past, force instincts the only thing keeping them all from colliding. Shara drops to her knees, sliding between Poe’s legs while Alder grabs onto the door jamb, using the momentum to grab for his sister and fling her back onto her feet in front of him.

Poe knows that under the tutelage of Rey and the force ghosts his children are quite skilled, and it always warms his heart to see them work together so well. But they still have rules about doing this kind of stuff inside the house.

“Hey, hey, hey!” he tells their retreating backs, his warning falling on deaf ears as they continue their hasty retreat. Ami just giggles. “You in on this too, huh?” Poe asks his youngest. She had blocked his view of what Alder and Shara had been carrying after all, and despite still being so young her fathers were certain she’d be the most mischievous of all their children.

“In on what, babe?” Finn asks casually, for all appearances completely innocent as he moves close and kisses Ami’s chubby cheek.

“Don’t ‘babe’ me and look all handsome with our baby. It won’t work,” Poe accuses, though they both know he is lying. “I may have the lowest force sensitivity in this family but I have enough to know when you’re all up to something.”

Finn gasps dramatically. “General Dameron. I’m shocked, frankly.” He reaches for Ami and Poe hands her over, waiting to see how this plays out.

“Is that so, _General Dameron_?”

“Indeed, General. Shocked and offended.” Finn turns their daughter around so that they’re cheek to cheek, looking at Poe as a unified force. Well, it would have been unified if Ami hadn’t been gumming on her own fingers rather than matching her father’s exaggerated pout. “C’mon, Ami, you gotta help your daddy out here,” Finn urges, beginning to rethink his strategy. The sight still manages to melt Poe’s heart though, just a little, and Finn can tell so.

“Fine,” Poe relents. “I’ll go ask the kids then,” he proclaims, free to duck and weave around Finn now that his husband was the one holding Ami. He only just makes it back to the door when Finn uses the force to slide it closed.

“C’mon, babe. Let them be. You can ask them about it in a week.”

Poe spins on the spot, eyes narrowed. “In a week?”

“I promise it’s not like a secret secret,” Finn assures him. They’ve promised to never have secrets from each other; not as co-generals, and not as husbands. “More like a surprise secret.”

“A surprise… in a week…?” Poe puzzles, trying to think of the significance. Finn just laughs.

“Oh, Ami, you’ll have to excuse your Papa,” he tells her, mostly unbothered when her slobbery fingers reach for his nose. “He’s getting old, running too many missions at once, forgetting his own birthday…” he trails off with a meaningful look to his husband. Poe’s jaw drops.

“That’s _this_ week?” He pauses as he mentally does the time conversions. “In all fairness, I have been running on three different timezones-”

“From three different solar systems, for three different missions we have going. I know.” Finn gives a warm smile and leans in for a kiss that Poe is eager for until Finn purposefully transfers the baby slobber all over his own nose to Poe’s with the action.

“Kriffing- _babe_ ,” he pulls back. “Ew.”

Finn uses the distraction to open the door and slip out. “Go have a nap. And don’t come looking for us,” he calls back. “Top secret mission. You understand, General.”

Poe dries his nose off of on his sleeve before sticking his head through the doorway just to watch his husband go. Savouring the sight, and his heart warmed from his family, he heads for bed. A nap did sound _really_ good right now.


End file.
